1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage and reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a data storage and reproduction apparatus capable of efficiently locating a defective segment.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of technologies for a data storage operation in a data storage and reproduction apparatus have conventionally been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-236414 discloses a technology for avoiding loss of an already-recorded video signal by rewinding a magnetic tape when recording that was once interrupted automatically resumes in a recording and reproduction apparatus.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-152636 discloses a technology in which, in a case where many programs are successively recorded in a recording and reproduction apparatus, a discontinuity in recorded information produced when recording is temporarily stopped and then resumed is automatically registered as a boundary between chapters in information for administering the chapter.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-84498 discloses a technology in which, if recording is abnormally stopped during operation in a digital video recording apparatus, reproduction control information corresponding to video data that has been recorded until abnormal stop is recorded in a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-32975 discloses a technology allowing reading of data that was recorded in a recording medium even if an apparatus may stop due to power failure or the like, by regularly recording in the recording medium or in a non-volatile memory, administrative information of data to be recorded in the recording medium in a data recording apparatus.
As described above, it is important to allow reading of the data that was recorded in the recording medium even if the apparatus stops due to power failure or the like. If the apparatus stops due to power failure or the like, the recording medium itself may be damaged. Accordingly, improvement in a data storage and reproduction apparatus also addressing such a problem has been desired.